<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twins [ReUpload] by shabootl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782493">Twins [ReUpload]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl'>shabootl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Crawford's actually think they're more mature, and Sid can't help himself.</p>
<p>A/N: I'm reuploading from my monstrous anthology that was helping no one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twins [ReUpload]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A twin showdown, huh?” Atsumu eyed the two boys on the other side of the court.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu sighed. “You better not get carried away ‘Tsumu. I hate having to clean up your mess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu glared. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It <em>means </em>you’re gonna wanna do some stupid crazy shit like with Karasuno,” Osamu said. “We’re fucking lucky we pulled that off.” Osamu turned to look at the twins. “I hear one of the Crawfords is particularly pesky, because you know, he has a brain, unlike you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You--!” Atsumu pounced on his brother, pulling and yanking at him like a chimp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu parried Atsumu’s blows with an expertise like he practiced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the bench, Ojiro looked on at the Miyas and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A beside Ojiro, Kita said, “We’ll deal with them as we always do.” His face betrayed no sign of annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ojiro made a face. “Are you referring to our opponents--” Atsumu kicked Osamu in the shin, then Osamu swiftly caught Atsumu in a headlock. “--or the twins?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems their seriousness on court doesn’t translate to real life,” Leo said, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he regarded the opposing team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well,” Alyn said. “As long as they don’t act like unpredictable idiots on court, we can end it quickly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm. I wouldn’t say that,” Leo said. “Did you see their game against Karasuno? If they have enough nerve to try a godly-quick in the middle of a high-stakes game, we’ll have a lot to deal with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you better not screw up your jump-floaters again.” Alyn glared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Alyn, how you jest,” Leo said with a careless wave of a hand. “Your animosity is going to end the team one day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily for Leo, Nico interjected before Alyn could grow angry. “Now, now, boys,” Nico clapped a hand on both their shoulders, his cheery smile as bright as always. “No need to get worked up. That’s for the end of the third set.” Nico’s smile grew slightly menacing. “We won’t give them a chance to take a single one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, wow.” Atsumu gave Leo a sardonic grin. “A vertical spike. How impressive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light glared across Leo’s sports glasses. “Why, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t provoke him Leo,” Alyn warned. “<em> You’re </em>not the one blocking him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leo turned to his brother with feint shock. “I thought we were blocking alongside each other, you know, like brothers-in-arms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would only apply if you <em>could </em>block,” Alyn snapped, the pun only irritating him more. “Osamu nearly got that feint in. How did you fall for something so obvious?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leo put a hand to his chest. “Dear, me, brother. I am but a mere wing spiker. My expertise could hardly compare to a veteran middle-blocker.” Leo couldn’t hold the mock-expression for long, and his mouth slipped into a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alyn scowled. “How I’ve put up with you this long is a mystery to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amid the cheers of celebration of Wysteria’s win, two of the members were at odds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis marched up to Sid and yanked him down to his height. “Do that again, and I’ll make sure you’re benched for the rest of the tournament.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sid only laughed. “We got the kill, though, didn’t we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis’ grip tightened. “If Alyn wasn’t in position to save that ball, we might’ve been stuck in a deuce in the fifth set against the <em>Miyas </em>, and <em>I </em>would have killed <em>you </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, accidents happen.” Sid shrugged, still unperturbed by Louis’ hostility.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a voice that could slice ice, Louis said, “You purposefully bounced the ball off my head."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had to avoid the block somehow.” Sid grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s called a feint, a wipe, or anything other than what you did!” A deathly aura oozed from Louis’ very soul. “If you pull any of that crap again, I swear I will never give you a toss for the rest of our highschool careers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now is hardly the time for shenanigans.” Byron’s regal voice cut through the spat like a gong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis reluctantly let go of Sid’s collar with a glare. “This isn’t over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sid grinned. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never written for the Midnight Cinderella characters. I'm so sorry if I got them wrong :o</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>